Brass Ring
The Mr. nGw Championship is the top tier title in the nGw. Along with the prestige of being it's owner the man, or woman who holds the belt earns the right to use the moniker "Mr (or Miss) nGw" for the duration of their reign. __FORCETOC__ History The Mr. nGw title (originally called the nGw World Championship) was introduced at Hump Night 4; awarded to the winner of the now historic first nGw Full Roster Battle Royal. Following an absolute war that nearly destroyed the original Tiny Lister Memorial Arena the nGw crowed it's first World Champion in Sir Lionel de Montbar who barely managed to edge out Vince Stryfe in the final minutes of the match. The nGw was forced to take to the road while the Tom "Tony" Lister Memorial area underwent repairs. This road trip culminated in nGw Road Trip (fittingly enough) at the Paul Erickson Memorial arena where Vince Stryfe managed to redeem himself and win the nGw World Championship from Montebar in a marathon match which left both competitors completly spent. Making it's triumphant return to the newly remodelled Lister at nGw Homecoming the nGw relaunched the World Championship as the Mr. nGw Championship both in name and with a new belt. Shortly after the belt retirement ceremony Vince Stryfe lost the title to James Mallone with a clean pin. Continuing the unfortunate streak Mallone failed to defend the Mr. nGw Championship when he faced Kodo Dragon at nGw Hump Night 10 thanks to an interference by Isaac Heartgrave leading to a Bowie Blade and a pin by Kodo. At nGw resurrection Kodo Dragon was forced to defend his Mr. nGw championship against two former champions in Lionel de Montbar and Vince Stryfe. When the dust settled Vince Stryfe was again the Mr. nGw Champion after all three competitors painted the nGw ring with their blood. Following Resurrection Styfe has defended the Mr. nGw Championship on two seperate occasions; once against Scarlett Rose at nGw New Dawn on January 16th, 2013 and again against Valora Salinas at nGw {Schlitz]ed on March 26th, 2013. Design Very likely pulled from a Cracker Jack box or a supermarket vending machine the original nGw Brass Ring was a simple trinket fashione from thin and flexible metal of some kind with a smily face and the letters nGw scratched into the face. The original ring was replaced early on with a set of brass knuckles with nGw cut into the base and the ring was retired to the nGw hall of antiquity. Reigns Notes: #Before cashing in the Brass Ring Rob Oppenheimer was sidelined due to injuries and forced to relinquish the title. Should he ever come back to the nGw he has a fair claim at a title shot for the ring having never officially lost it. #Sir Lionel de Montbar cashed in the Ring for a shot at the Mr. nGw title against Vince Stryfe at nGw Resurrection. #Scarlett Rose cashed in the Ring for a shot at the Mr. nGw title against Vince Stryfe at nGw A New Dawn. #Johnny Jaxson cashed in the Ring for a shot at the Mr. nGw title against Vince Stryfe in a 60 minute Iron-Man match at nGw Last Call IV. #Rob Riot cashed in the Brass ring mid match at nGw Last Call X for a shot at the Mr. nGw title at nGw Last Call XI adding himself to an already existing match between Mr. nGw Champion Vince Stryfe and Desmond Cross. Rob then went on to win the match and reclaim the Brass Ring although the "One Defence" rule is back in effect and he must defend it before cashing it in for a second time. Category:Titles Category:Artifacts